Protected and Serviced
by M. Elizabeth Ravensblood
Summary: Takes place post Otis,CA and before Las Brisas. Circumstances bring Samantha back to Otis and too many drinks put her in the arms of a certain sheriff... Skewed Believer Romance between Sam and Jack


Author's Notes: This story was written for Silverwolf with much appreciation. Comments inspire me to write and update :)

Samantha sighed in annoyance as she drove into the town of Otis. When they got back to Atlanta, Bailey decided she needed to come to Otis to reconcile her feelings with her father's past and also to get more information on Dwight Parnell for the upcoming Lucas trial. But she knew the real reason Malone sent her from Atlanta. Ever since Donald Lucas had been arrested as Jack she'd been depressed and refused to believe he was really Jack.

After checking into the motel, Samantha wandered past the diner to the bowling alley. Dwight had been purported to be a good bowler, so maybe she could get some information there and make an early night of it. There was no way she was staying in Otis for long. She'd stay there for a few days and then go to LA and shop for a week or two. In the bowling alley there were few new answers to be found and very cheap wine coolers. Sitting at the bar, Samantha began to drink. While she hated to imagine Lucas as Jack, she was enjoying being away from the watchful eyes of her friends. Drinking on an empty stomach Samantha found herself rapidly enjoying a slight buzz. Throwing caution to the wind, she ordered another drink and then another.

After her 5th wine cooler, Samantha began to feel a little better and giggled, "Screw Lucaash and the VCTefffffff. Barles and James can be my new partnurs."

After her sixth wine cooler, they refused to serve her any more so she giggled and stumbled out of the bar. Jack had been just about to drive out of Otis when he slammed on his brakes to avoid hitting Samantha. Confused as to why she was in Otis and terrified for her safety, Jack despite lack of disguise jumped out and ran up to her.

"Ed," Samantha purred and threw her arms around him.

"You've been drinking," Jack responded in a slightly amused tone.

"Who told you?" she asked in amazement and looked around for the culprit.

"Samantha, I'm going to walk you to the motel and you can sleep this off," Jack declared.

"No!" Samantha pouted and stamped on the ground. "I'm not doing it. Everybody always tells me what ta do. Malbailey an Grant an- and everyone. Not listening to you neithers."

Normally, Jack would have found her defiance cute but he didn't want to stand in downtown Otis without his Sheriff outfit with it's fake stomach. Sternly he ordered, "Samantha, you're going right now."

"Nuh-uh," she shot back and stuck her tongue out. "Can't make me."

At that Jack sighed and got into his car, fishing out a pair of handcuffs he held them up and she laughed, "You wouldn't."

Without a word, Jack cuffed her and threw her over his shoulder. He couldn't leave her alone like this and he didn't want to put her in jail. Placing her in the passenger's seat, Jack got in and started the car. Taking a handcuffed and drunken Samantha to the motel would create gossip; so he headed for his lair on the edge of town. This wasn't on the agenda, but he had to do something Jack decided as she slumped against him and passed out.

Almost half an hour later, Jack pulled up in front of his lair and pulled Samantha out. Removing the cuffs, he repositioned her hands in front of her and recuffed her. It would be more comfortable for her and less apt to make her shoulders sore later. As he put her over his shoulder Samantha roused and began to giggle.

Jack growled in protest when she began to pat his posterior and coo, "It's nice. Good pwetty man butt."

Rolling his eyes heavenward, Jack sighed, "Why me?"

Ignoring Samantha's antics, he carried her inside and laid her on the bed. As she laid there Samantha smiled and passed back out. Jack decided to change into Ed Boast's uniform although he left the stomach off, it was too hot, he'd put it on when she was ready to wake up.

Changing her cuffs so her left hand was cuffed to the bed and her right hand was free, Jack snapped a photo for his collection and went to check his e-mails from his various disciples and flunkies. As he typed, Samantha slept for an hour then she woke up, a great deal more sober. Looking around she took in her surrounding and realized there was something strange about the place.

She could see the computer screen and Ed's back when he brought up a screen of photos of herself. Then her eyes lit on the cigarette in her hand and she knew. This wasn't some backwoods hick! This was Jack! Her Jack! Slight concern dissipated rapidly as she felt relieved that Lucas wasn't Jack. Then he stood up to pour himself a drink and she got a good look at him. Jack had apparently padded his uniform and she blushed as she vaguely remembered fondling his derriere.

Lying there Samantha considered what to do. She'd been in love with Jack on some level for years until Lucas had squashed the emotion, but now looking at the handsome and trim man in the sheriff's uniform, she felt giddy and aroused. This was Jack. Handsome, sexy, deadly and brilliant. She wanted him, she decided. Being Sam Waters was no fun, but being Jack's Samantha, she inwardly sighed taking in his sinewy body, would be a great deal of fun indeed. Question was, how should she go about letting him know she knew? An idea flashed in her mind and a wicked smile curled her lips.

"Ed," Samantha called out.

Getting up, Jack walked over, "Yes Samantha?"

Pretending to still be drunk she grinned. Patting the bed beside her with her free hand, she announced, "I'm lonely. C'mere."

Jack hesitated, "Um I don't think-"

"Pleeeeease," she begged and looked up pleadingly. "I's alone and uncomfy."

Gingerly he sat on the edge of the bed and inquired, "Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

"Mmmhmmm. Unbutton my shirt."

"Samantha, I don't-"

"Not all the way, but just a couple buttons," Samantha assured him. Then she pretended to fumble with the buttons and added, "Can't do it with one hand."

"Okay," Jack answered and cautiously undid the top two buttons. Avoiding looking at the bit of lacy bra that was exposed, he asked, "Better?"

"Yes, but my legs are all hot," Samantha pretended to sulk. "Take my pantyhose off for me."

"Um, I'm not sure I should-" Jack gulped. Christ what the hell was she doing!

"I have panties on," Samantha announced and lifted her skirt to show him.

"Fine," Jack replied brusquely. Grabbing the waistband he tugged them to her knees and pulled down her skirt before removing them the rest of the way. Standing up, Jack announced, "I have work to do."

Samantha grinned triumphantly as he walked away, she'd seen his arousal straining his pants and he'd definitely been affected. Once he was at his computer, she undid her blouse with her free hand and her bra as well so only her handcuffed arm remained covered. With a lot of effort she got her skirt off and kicked it to the floor.

Then she called out, "Eeeeeeeed."

"What?" he snarled not turning around puffing furiously on his cigarette before stamping it out frustratedly. Gulping down the drink he'd poured earlier, Jack tried to shake the image of her cleavage from his mind.

"Could you uncuff my handy pandy for just one little minute?"

"Fine," Jack retorted and got up, only to freeze when he saw her. "What are you doing?"

"Getting naked," she confided with a giggle.

"Um Samantha. I think we need to get you dressed."

"But I'm too hot," she protested.

"I'll turn on the air conditioning," Jack suggested as he tried vainly to look away from her.

"But I'm so hot, right here," Samantha informed him and moved her free hand between her legs.

Pulling her panties to the side, Samantha began to touch herself as Jack cried, "Stop! For the love of God Samantha. I'll take you to your motel or anything you want. Just stop!"

"Help me," she suggested. Continuing to touch herself she taunted, "You're supposed to protect and service, so service me."

"Samantha!" Jack exclaimed in shock. It was beyond torture watching her and having her offer herself. He'd dreamed of this many times, but damn it he couldn't take her while she was intoxicated or while she didn't know who he really was. Desperately he pleaded, "Samantha, please stop. Please."

"I'll be a good girl, if you give me a kiss," she sing-songed and removed her hand.

Jack wavered then moved to the bed, one kiss might be all he would ever have from her and the lure was irresistible. When he leaned down, she told him no that he had to lay beside her and put his arms around her. Aware he shouldn' t, but unable to resist, Jack slid in beside her and kissed her. Heatedly their lips met and he pulled away reluctantly.

When he stood up Samantha began to caress herself again and he groaned, "I thought you were going to be a good girl."

"I will be as soon as I have a proper kiss."

"And that wasn't?"

"My left hand is cuffed so I can't put both arms around you," Samantha pointed out.

Fighting to maintain control, Jack relented, "Okay, I'll uncuff you and kiss you if you stop touching your-"

Samantha smiled and offered helpfully, "My very wet pussy?"

At that Jack actually growled and Samantha fought to keep from laughing as he went for the key. A tremor of anticipation coursed through her as she knew he was near the breaking point. In another few minutes, she would have Jack at last. When he returned he uncuffed her hand and she "accidentally" brushed her hand against his throbbing groin.

Samantha pulled Jack onto the bed when her hand was freed and he made no effort to resist as he questioned, "One kiss and that's it, right?"

"Only one more kiss for Ed, I solemnly promise," she vowed with a secret smile.

Jack kissed her, savoring the sensation and raising his head he tried to pull away. When she clung to him, he gently reminded her, "Samantha you promised."

Dropping all pretense of intoxication, she gazed into his eyes and agreed, "I promised only one kiss for Ed. He's a very nice man, but unfortunately for Ed my heart belongs to Jack and I will never be able to stop myself from touching him."

"You mean-" Jack trailed off.

Pulling his lips to hers Samantha moaned, "Jack darling, I want you. Please, I've waited so long for this."

"But Lucas," Jack protested uncertainly.

"Called me Sam and wasn't good enough to be you," Samantha informed him and guided his hand between her legs.

"You're saying what exactly?" Jack urged as his fingers began to slide teasingly into her wetness.

"I'm saying I love you. I'm saying you've won the game," Samantha replied, her voice trailing off in a groan.

At that, Jack covered her mouth with his and brought his other hand to her breasts. Samantha grabbed his shirt on either side and tore it open. Buttons clattered to the floor as she moved her hand over his chest. An intense orgasm tore through her and Jack pulled his wet fingers from between her legs and held them up for her to lick clean. Closing her mouth around his fingers, Samantha moved her hands to his pants. Because his arousal was straining so hard against them she had a hard time freeing him.

Jack stood up to remove his pants and his ripped shirt as Samantha quickly divested herself of the remainder of her panties. Pulling Jack on top of her, Samantha guided him inside her and arched against him. Although he was a little surprised by her anxiousness, Jack eagerly moved within her and kissed her. Hard and fast he met the intense pace, she demanded. Wrapping her legs around Jack's waist Samantha convulsed with pleasure and clung tightly to him.

"My Samantha," Jack gasped breathlessly as his cry of pleasure married with hers.

Lying intertwined, they continued their mating. As long as they had waited for their union, they both were more than ready to continue. Jack brought them both over the edge two more times, once rapidly and then with excruciating slowness that built their final crescendo to an almost painful pinnacle. For many minutes they quivered in each others embrace.

Resting her head on Jack's chest, Samantha admitted, "I've loved you for a long time Jack, I'm just sorry it took so long."

"Shhh," Jack comforted. "It was more than worth the wait to hear you say that. Even though you already know how I feel, I have to say it. I love and adore you my Samantha."

He pressed a kiss into the palm of her hand and murmured, "Stay with me."

"Forever," Samantha affirmed and kissed him. Then playfully she added, "Especially if you continue to protect and serve me."

Kissing her mouth, then down her breasts and stomach, Jack slid further downwards. Looking up between her thighs, he affected Ed's voice and drawled, "Consider yourself about to be protected and serviced."

Samantha giggled and then moaned as Jack lived up to his promise...

The End


End file.
